smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Argo
A fanon universe incorporating the first four story arcs from the comics, Guardian, Detective, Haunted, and Argo. Synopsis Conner Kent *Conner's adventures just before Clark became Superman, involving Krypto's escape from the Phantom Zone and Conner becoming Superboy. *Bizarro returns. stealing Conner's DNA. Meanwhile, Lana begins suffering from Kryptonite poisoning until Conner convinces Bizarro to save her. Also, a prototype of LX-15 arrives looking for Lana before the return of Slade and Conner joining a new team. *Victoria confuses Conner and Alex for her thought dead children. Roy ends up affected by an invention of Tess' before the team is held hostage by a mad man in his malevolent school. *Conner begins setting his affairs in order and prepares to become a solo hero just before the arrival of the Thanagarian villain, Hro Talek, looking for Carter and Shayera. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax *The story takes place immediately after Finale with Tess' neural toxin failing to remove Lex's memories. Tess is revived by Alex and Conner using flesh from their arms to repair her damaged body, as in Lazarus. The Legion arrives to explain the slightly altered future after Pax is stopped. Metropolis *Lex begins developing a super city called Omega City, and the League investigates it along with the returned Dark Knight, Batman. *Following Clark's death during the mess with Omega City, the League does their best to help safeguard the world in his place, with Lex gaining a sinister idea. *Zod escapes the Phantom Zone and plans his ultimate revenge on Clark with Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, and Sinestro. Guardian Conner Kent *Tess is revived by Lex through a clone of her named Lena that she takes in after being saved by Clark and Conner. The Crisis is used as the finale. *Lena and Emily Lang become friends as she's discovered to having half her DNA come from Clark like Conner and Alex. *Lena develops Super Hearing, which brings her and Tess closer as sisters. *Lena and Kara become friends. Metropolis *Selina is married to Bruce and pregnant with Helena. She then returns to being Catwoman once Helena's born. *Catwoman aids Bruce in his fights after Superman's death. Hank Henshaw downloads his consciousness into the Cyborg Superman and is depowered rather than killed. *Tess and Bruce's romance is dropped completely. Detective Conner Kent *Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon help the League out. The Crisis involves the Arrowverse now. *John Blake loses his father, becomes the first Robin, and joins Young Justice. *Bane breaks Batman, making him ask for help from Superman and Superboy before taking Bane out. Janya develops a crush on John. *John's friend Ethan becomes Clayface thanks to Joker. Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face. Catwoman assists in the Crisis and begins a relationship with Bruce. Metropolis *The Nolanverse elements are dropped and replaced with elements from the Arkhamverse. *Miss Martian and Conner begin a relationship, dropping the Conner Barbara relationship completely. *Helena is more prominent. Haunted =Conner Kent = *Megan Morse and John Jones move to Smallville where Megan and Conner start a relationship. The Crisis involves the Batman universe now. *Miss Martian joins Young Justice. *Miss Martian and Conner begin dating. *Miss Martian helps out in the Thanagarian invasion. =Argo = =Conner Kent = *The Crisis involves the DC Animated Universe now. *Cyborg joins Young Justice. *Supergirl assists in helping Roy. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Joker (recurring in Conner Kent) *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen (recurring in Conner Kent) *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Zoe (8/????) *Clayton (8/????) *Bart Allen (7/????) *Lana Lang (6/????) *Rokk Krinn (6/????) *Garth Ranzz (6/????) *Imra Ardeen (6/????) *Tinya Wazzo (6/????) *Brin Londo (6/????) *Brainiac 5 (6/????) *Salu Digby (6/????) *Ayla Ranzz (6/????) *DCAU Wally West (6/????) *Pax (6/????) *Shelby (5/????) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (5/????) *DCAU Clark Kent (5/????) *DCAU Bruce Wayne (5/????) *DCAU John Stewart (5/????) *DCAU Oliver Queen (5/????) *DCAU Dinah Lance (5/????) *DCAU John Jones (5/????) *DCAU Diana of Themyscira (5/????) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/????) *TB Dick Grayson (5/????) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/????) *Mercy Graves (4/????) *Emily Lang (4/????) *TB Clark Kent (4/????) *TB Ellen Yin (4/????) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/????) *TB Oliver Queen (4/????) *TB John Jones (4/????) *TB Katar Hol (4/????) *TB Victor Stone (4/????) *TB Garfield Logan (4/????) *TB Starfire (4/????) *TB Raven Roth (4/????) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/????) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/????) *Bizarro (3/????) *Alfred Pennyworth (3/????) *James Gordon (3/????) *Anti-Monitor (3/????) *Clark Luthor (3/????) *Thea Queen (3/????) *Moira Queen (3/????) *John Diggle (3/????) *Felicity Smoak (3/????) *Tommy Merlyn (3/????) *Quentin Lance (3/????) *Victoria Hardwick (2/????) *Jor-El (2/????) *Martha Kent (2/????) *Matt Hagen (2/????) *Ellen Yin (2/????) *Ethan Bennett (2/????) *Mia Dearden (2/????) *Dr. Fate (2/????) *Zan (2/????) *Janya (2/????) *Tess Luthor (2/????) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/????) *Lois Queen (Earth-2) (2/????) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/????) *Jester (2/????) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/????) *Otis Berg (1/????) *Winslow Schott (1/????) *John Corben (1/????) *Jimmy Olsen (1/????) *Sam Lane (1/????) *Emil Hamilton (1/????) *Oswald Cobblepot (1/????) *Edward Nigma (1/????) *Bane (1/????) *Jonathan Crane (1/????) *Waylon Jones (1/????) *Joe Chill (1/????) *Thomas Wayne (1/????) *Martha Wayne (1/????) *Lucius Fox (1/????) *Harvey Bullock (1/????) *Leonard Snart (1/????) *Arthur Curry (1/????) *Black Manta (1/????) *Dinah Lance (1/????) *Vordigan (1/????) *Slade Wilson (1/????) *Solomon Grundy (1/????) *Psimon (1/????) *Zatanna Zatara (1/????) *Vic Sage (1/????) *Victor Stone (1/????) *Wade Eiling (1/????) *Mad Mod (1/????) *Traveler (1/????) *Emily Dinsmore (1/????) *DCAU Lois Lane (1/????) *DCAU Jimmy Olsen (1/????) *Dinah Drake (1/????) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Eric Marsh *Malcolm *Robin Blake *Rachel Dunleavy *Carmine Falcone *Rupert Thorne *Carlton Duquesne *Ashley Sawyer *Roland Dagget *Teddy Deebs *Stella Bates Links *''To be added.'' *http://smallville-legendary-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Argo Category:Argo